The forgotten one
by Eve ivy
Summary: Sequel to the fairy of memories. Clover, wiped the winx and the specialists memories and has now disappeared, but yet something drives them to find her. Can they find her in time to save her from the ugly future that awaits? Sorry suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Hey first chapter in the sequel to the fairy of memories. Please review!

* * *

><p><span>The forgotten one <span>

The winx and specialists were sitting in the court yard outside the palace.

"Sparks is great" Stella cheered, soaking up the sun.

"The plants here are just beautiful" Flora blushed as Helia handed her a red tulip.

"Your so lucky" Layla lay on the grass.

"Hmmm...yeah...I mean I love it here. I really do" Bloom sighed "but no ones being truthful"

"What do you mean?" Sky asks

"I'll here people talking sometimes in hushed voices and as soon as I appear, they stop"

"I think it has something to do with our blank memories" Laurence said seriously.

"What do you mean?" Roxy asked. Roxy had chosen not to become Queen and chose Dexter. The Governors finding this romantic, changed the law, meaning Roxy could stay with Dexter. Roxy's coronation was set for next month.

"Well think about it" Laurence got up and started pacing. "We all know there was someone else we can't remember who helped us. And now Sparks is keeping secrets from Bloom. We all also feel like we need to find this person and fast".

"Laurence is right, it's to big to be a coincidence" Musa spoke

"It's only logical we find out what's going on" Tecna smiled

"Well then we've got a new mission" Brandon grinned

"Not another one" Rivven moaned

"To find this mysterious person" Nabu ignored him.

"Where do we start?" Dexter asked

"I say Fyside" Helia stood up, pulling Flora with him.

* * *

><p>"Bloom. How great to see you! And girls your looking radiant. Boys what a pleasure!" Fyside welcomed them into the room. Fyside was now Bloom's tutor, he worked her hard but looked after her. The room was a dome, there were amps of stars on the walls, a desk below and a window and telescope, and all sort of clatter filling the room.<p>

"Fyside we need to talk" Bloom sat down on one of the squishy sofas. Sky, Stella, Brandon, and Laurence followed her, as the other's sat on the couch opposite them. Fyside sat down at his messy desk.

"What is it Bloom?"

"We need help recovering our memories"

Fyside gulped.

"You know something don't you?" Tecna observed

"Yes but I can not tell you. You need to find this out for yourselves. I suggest you visit Mia on the planet of dragons. I believe you two have already met Bloom"

"Yes. It'll be good to see her again"

"If you want to uncover your memories you'll have to go there"

"But why can't you tell us?" Stella moaned

"Because I promised someone I care about dearly I wouldn't"

"Thank you for your time" Bloom stood up, exiting the room, as the others followed her.

"Be careful Bloom, I hope you find her" Fyside whispered as they left the room.

* * *

><p>On the ship, Timmy sits at the helm asking Bloom for directions. The boys sit at their positions, with their girlfriends behind them.<p>

"Guys, there's something bothering me" Nabu says

"What is it honey" Layla rubs his shoulders

"It's just that I know I died. But how did I come back?" Everyone stops for a minute, no one sure.

"I know who it was" Sky whispers. "I remember, the person we're looking for swapped their life for yours, then died. Bloom brought them back...I think. I'm not sure it's a bit hazy".

"All I remember is blood" Flora shivers

"The person stabbed themselves to give up their life, and we didn't even know it was going to happen" Tecna ponders for a moment "I think..."

"They saved you lets just say" Layla kissed Nabu

"Not just then" Laurence mutters

"What do you mean?" Brandon asks

"Well I seem to remember them saving us before that and after" Laurence pauses "I think they mentioned something about saving you guys before you met me"

"If that's true" Helia says "then we've forgotten someone very powerful"

"Forgotten one" Bloom whispered "For five days the forgotten one shall sleep!"

"I remember that now!" Stella cried

"The prophecy that was thought to be a poem" Flora said

"The prophecy five days!" Roxy cried

"I think you girls have just found a clue" Timmy smiled at them. Everyone cheered.

* * *

><p>"No!" Clover yelled<p>

"Tell us where she is!" the voice came from top right corner.

"No!" another powerful blast was sent her way. Clover laughed "you don't understand love, I would protect them all with my life".

"Face it she's not going to tell us willingly"

"He's right why don't we drain her of her power's so slowly, so painfully, she tells us"

"I like your thinking"

They stepped out of the shadows towards her. She saw their faces for the first time since she kidnapped a week ago.

"No" she whispered "It can't be"

"Oh bit it is" one of them grinned.

Stood before her was Ogron, Duman, Gantlos, and Anagon. The Black Circle had returned.

* * *

><p>"Bloom!" Mia yelled running towards her.<p>

"Mia! It's great to see you again" Bloom said hugging her "and I bet I don't need to tell you who these people are". Bloom grinned pointing at the winx and specialists.

"So what troubles you dear Bloom?" Mia led them all into her cave, and began brewing some tea.

"It's our memories" Bloom said

"Ah yes I thought that. There's a lot of confusion around you"

"Something is missing" Stella said

"Someone" Tecna corrected her, Stella stuck out her tongue at her.

"We remember what happened, but it's like there's a blank space. Almost as if it were a photo and someone was cut out of it, you can only see were they should have been, but not who they were" Flora spoke her thoughts. Mia walked up to her.

"May I dear?" Mia asked. Flora nodded, Helia tensed besides her, ready if Flora was hurt. "Oh I see, yes. That is strange". Mia sighed, "but I understand why she did it"

"So it's a girl!" Roxy cried

"Yes, the girl your looking for has blonde hair and green eyes. I really can not tell you more. You must reach into yourselves and find her".

"Can't you please tell us a little more?" Layla begged

"No" Mia shook her head. "But Bloom can show you how to get to your inner-self. I'm afraid this is where we part goodbye winx and good luck". Everyone got up muttering there goodbyes.

"Well that was a waste of time" Rivven muttered

"Rivven!" Musa shoved him

"What it was?"

"Not really" Bloom turned around to look at them, "now we know at least one of us has a strong bond with her. Mia wouldn't have told us to look into ourselves if there hadn't been a bond"

"Well than which one of us are bonded to her?" Helia asked.

"Only one way to find out" Sky pulled Bloom, so that she was next to him, "we will find her".


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter, hope you enjoy it sorry it's short. Please review!

* * *

><p><span>Torture<span>

"Time to wake up Sleeping Beauty" Orgron cooed. Clover ignored him, refusing to open an eye. He limbs hurt from being shackled to this wall, and was shockingly tired.

"I don't think she wants to" Duman laughed

"I'll make her" Clover could hear the grin in Orgon's voice. Suddenly Orgon was trying to shove his tongue down her throat. She bit down on it hard, hard enough to draw blood. Orgron swore. Clover open her eyes and spat in Orgon's face

"You deserved that. Next time you do it, it'll be far worse trust me" Clover looked him the eye. Not even bothering to tell him not do it again, when she knew he would.

"Look who's awake now" Gantlos taunted her

"I don't think she was ever asleep" Anagon chuckled

"What's the point of me?" Clover asked "it's pretty obvious I'll never tell you where she is!"

"We think you'll make a great bride for one of us" Orgon grinned

"In your dreams!" Clover yelled, reading their minds "especially yours Gantlos" and grimacing as she did so. The wizards looked at Gantlos, as he shrugged trying to keep his cool.

"Lets get down to business" Duman rubbed his hands together

"Where is Bloom" Ogron sent a dark ball in Clover's direction. She screamed out as the pain hit her. She remind silent about Bloom, willing herself not to cry in front of them.

"Tell us" Anagon whispered into her ear, as he stuck a knife into her thigh. Clover bit her lip, knowing she had experienced more pain, not making a sound.

"Go, you know you want too" Duman taunted her, as he sent another dark energy ball her way.

"Never" she whispered. And the torture went on.

* * *

><p>The winx and specialists were still on the land of dragons. Meditating, trying to get in touch with their inner-selves.<p>

"Now focused all your energy into one place and become one with land" Bloom told them, as they sat in a circle meditating. They all closed their eyes focusing on their energy. They were lifted into the air and spun in a circle. They landed on the ground again.

"I know her name" Laurence spoke first

"What?" Roxy asked

"Clover" Laurence whispered

"She's the fairy of memories" Bloom told them "but that's all I got".

"Same" Laurence nodded

"Well we didn't get anything" Stella said

"You two must have a bond with her" Flora said gently

"But what type of bond?" Tecna pondered.

* * *

><p>Clover slumped against the wall, finding breathing hard now. They had been torturing her for two days. But the thought of Laurence gave her strength, even though she had wiped his memory, there would be something at the back of his mind about her. He wouldn't want her to die, he would want her to fight, even if he couldn't be here.<p>

"Tell us" Orgon roared, becoming very impatient.

"No" she managed to get out, it seemed to have been her favourite word for the last week.

"Maybe we need to try a different approach" Duman said

"Like what?"

"I don't know, the romantic way?" Duman joked

Clover stiffened, a horrible thought came from Gantlos's mind.

"Oh so you don't like that idea" Gantlos walked over to her. "Then I think we will have to try it out"

"What idea?" Anagon grew impatient.

Gantlos walked over to the wizards, explaining his idea, they left the room to talk about it. Clover looked frantically round, she rather die than carry out that idea. There must be a way to kill herself or, a way to escape. _Your hairpin_ whispered Laurence's voice in her mind. Clover closed her eyes and focused all her magic on the hair pin. It began to levitate in the air. She began to unlock her right hand with it, and it worked the lock sprang free. Grabbing the hair pin with her hand, she began to un-pick the other locks. She didn't have much time. But, lucky as she read the wizards mind's they were arguing. Once she was able to stand, she looked about her. There was a door, the wizards had gone through. Nope. Not taking that one she thought. She looked behind her to see a small window, I can squeeze through that Clover imagined herself. She transformed into her Believex she was incredibly weak, but was able to fit through the window and fly away. She had been flying for no more than five minutes when she heard Ogron's roar, as the wizards discovered she had escaped.

* * *

><p>"Where to next?" Dexter asked as they boarded the ship.<p>

"The hall of fairies" Tecna replied, "if Clover really does exist then they should have a record of her there".

"I hope so" Sky said as he sat down

"Let's hope she's not in any sort of trouble" Roxy whispered "remember how they wiped my dad's memory of mum. Maybe,they've done that to us and have taken her somewhere"

Everyone on the ship looked at each other.

"It can't be the wizards, we trapped them" Stella voice quavered, out of worry "can it?"

"It can't be" Layla reassured her

"It doesn't matter now, we've got to keep trying to find this Clover girl" Brandon put his arm around Stella.

"Right" Timmy said from the front.

"Are you sure you guys got nothing else" Musa asked

"Nope" Bloom replied

"Um...yeah...but I don't think it will help us find her" Laurence told them reluctantly

"What was it?" Rivven asked

"Well it's kinda private for her" Laurence rubbed the back of his head nervously. Flora caught his drift.

"Leave him alone guys" Flora told them gently "if he thinks Clover would probably rather not share it with us then, he's probably right" Rivven grunted and turned away. Thanks Laurence mouthed to her, Flora winked at him.

"How long till we get there Timmy?" Nabu asked

"Soon"

"A little more precise please" Helia said

"Well, now" Timmy replied


	3. Chapter 3

Hey on this chapter I decided it to do it from the characters perspectiev because I couldn't write ir without doing this, I think I may carry this on for the rest of the chapters, but I'm not sure. Please review!

* * *

><p><span>Running<span>

Clover's POV

I awoke under the wheeping willows of Gradness. It's so beautiful here. The birds sing all day long, the willows are soft and luxurious, and the flowers leave me speechless. I need to get moving now. The wizards will find me if I don't and then... I shiver, even thought it's a beautiful day. Transforming I look about, Flora would really love it here. I'm up in the air flying, the view is spectacular I really do wish I could stay. I land in the nearest town. Wow. Even the town is beautiful, instead of massive stone skyscrapers looming, the buildings are trees. These people live and work in trees, I must tell Flora about this place, I feel a stab of pain from my heart. Oh yeah, I can't tell them because they don't know who I am. Actually, that reminds me of something, I really need a disguise if I don't want to the wizards to catch me. I set of for the town centre.

Thirty minutes later, I'm waiting in a queue for the next train to Tides. I catch myself in a window. I now wear a knee length dark green dress, with matching flip flops, three silver bracelets on my arms, and a brown leather bag to carry my old clothes in. I'm wearing a hip length black wig, with a green head band, my eye shadow also matches my dress, my lips are now a pale pink. I'm almost un-recognisable, almost. As a board the train, I look back to see the dark circle land in town centre. I need to be faster.

Bloom's POV

I exit the ships with the others, looking around me. Before us stands a gaint tree, stretching as far as the eye can see. It's trunk is twisted round creating a magical type of effect, there are exotic flowers at the trunk, and two massive carved doors with a pattern of swirls and symbols.

"It's beautiful" Flora whispers behind me

"The natural vibe" Helia whispers in amazement behind her

"Come on guys!" Stella yells running ahead of us, ignoring the beautiful scenery.

The boys push open the door for us as we step inside. Wow. Books line the wall of the trees, going further up than any of us can see, a stand stands in the middle, with a small speaker attached to it. I look behind me at the others, Sky nods encouraging me. I walk to the stand.

"Clover. Fairy of memories" I say into the speaker. A book flies out from the left to me and lands neatly on the speaker. It's an old, beautiful leather book, with an imprinted sign of a clock on the front, there are gold letters at the bottom spelling out CLOVER. I open up the book slowly to the first page and begin to read.

"Clover, fairy of memories, is an extraordinarily powerful fairy and is of the winx's age. In fact she is a member of the winx..." I pause, looking back at the others, wondering how on earth we could have forgotten her. "A month ago, she recently helped the winx and the specialists defeat the trix and ancestral witches, sending them back to the Omega dimension on her own, and helped to restore Sparks". I stop, memories of Clover flooding back to me, I know no more details of her but I see her helping us and giving the gifts, then no more. The book slams itself shut. "No!" I cry, trying to open it again. Then a voice originates from the book.

"You must find out the rest on your own. To do this you must travel to Tides" the book booms, whilst flying back to it's original place. I turn around, everyone's faces show confusion, except Rivven's which just shows anger.

"Is it me or are your really fed up of hearing that?" Rivven's voice echoes in the hollow tree.

Nabu smiles at Layla "I think it's time we paid our parents a visit.

* * *

><p>Clover's POV<p>

I swear underneath my breath. Tides has just announced a state of emergency, no one is allowed to enter or leave the dimension, putting me at a serious risk that the black circle will find me. I turn to my left, and guess who I walk into? Laurence. I fall to the ground and look down, trying to hide my face from him.

"Oh god, I'm sorry" I mummer as I get up, still looking down "bit of a clutz"

"It's me who should be apologising" it's so good to hear his voice again. "Hi I'm Laurence" he sticks out his hand. I rack my brain, looking for a name.

"Hi I'm Amber", I mentally curse myself. Really? couldn't have thought of a better name? I shake his head, trying not to make eye contact.

"Hey, you look familiar have we met before?" Laurence asks, oh donkey ears. No I really have to start running.

"Nope. Sorry got to go. Cheerio" Cheerio? Really? I ask myself. I turn away and begin to weave myself in and out of the crowd.

"Wait!" I hear him call out behind me, I don't turn back as much as I would like to. I carry on, weaving in and out. I round a corner. And cover my mouth from screaming. Just my luck isn't it? Standing before me is the black circle.

* * *

><p>Laurence POV<p>

"Wait!" I call after her, she doesn't turn around but seems to walk faster. "Please! Hang on! Wait!". I swear as I loose her in the crowed of people, I swear I recognised her.

"What is it?" I hear the winx and specialists approach me from behind.

"Who was that?" Musa asks, I turn around.

"I don't know" I sigh "but I did recognise her"

"Do you think it was her?" Tecna dared to ask

I close my eyes "yes I have a feeling it may have been her"

* * *

><p>Clover's POV<p>

"Now what do we have here?" Ogron walked over to me. I made my face looked scared and innocent, I began to shake.

"She's very pretty" Duman stroked my cheek, I had the urge to bite his fingers, but I staid calm.

"Nothing compared to Flora though" Anagon shrugged, anger built up in my soul.

"Yes I agree Clover is very pretty" Gantlos stepped forward. I froze, surely he couldn't recognise me. "You really thought a wig would work?" Gantlos, played with my wig. I took a step back.

"I'm sorry to intrude" my voice came out squeaky, good maybe they wouldn't recognise it. "I'll just go" I turned away, walking quickly on to the street.

"Get her!" Gantlos screamed

That's when I begin running.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey sorry I haven't updated this story for a long time but my laptop broke down. Hope you like it and please review!

* * *

><p><span>The Wedding <span>

Laurence's POV

"Thanks mum, thanks dad" Layla hugged her parents

"It's good to see you again" her mother replied

Bloom steps forward "thanks for declaring a state of emergency". It had been Layla's parents idea, they said they would help in any way possible.

"Your welcome" the father nodded "now why don't you guys get some rest". We all existed the room yawning.

* * *

><p>Clover's POV<p>

Once I get the chance I'm going to murder myself for getting caught. We stand in a small house, in the living room. My hair frizzy from the wig, lip stick smudged and my new dress is torn. I raise my eyebrows and that their thoughts. Then I explode, mouth open at one of them.

"What makes you think I'm going to do that!" I scream "I'm not going to marry you Gantlos!"

"I think you will" Gantlos whispers walking towards me. I send a blast at him, knocking him to the floor.

"What makes you think that?" I grind out of my teeth

"For your sister's and her friend's safety" Ogron walks forwards.

"We won't hurt them as long as you marry him" Duman helps Gantlos up.

"And we're not lying" Anagon opens up his thoughts to me. Oh my god, they really would do that, if given the chance. I look up at their faces.

"Fine I'll do it" I sigh, knowing I have no other choice, even if I did say no they would still make me do it. My heart pangs a bit, Laurence. Please let him be alright. Gantlos smiles, handing me a white clothes hanger, with a bag on it. I unzip and gasp.

"There's no way I'm wearing that" I tell them, thrusting the dress, if you could call it a dress back at him. Anagon opens his thoughts again and I wince, if I don't obey them... No! I grab the hanger back and march off upstairs, into one of the bedrooms upstairs. Slamming the door with nearly enough force to make it nearly fall of it's hinges.

* * *

><p>Laurence POV<p>

Stretching as I wake up, I look about me. All the other boys are fast asleep, probably dreaming about their beautiful girlfriends. I walk out on to the balcony, trying to remember Clover. Why do I miss her so much? I mean we kissed I remember that, but were my feelings really that deep for her? I sigh. I wonder where she is on this planet, I know she's here someone I can feel it. I look at the beautiful horizon, I wish I lived here. I hear footsteps behind me and turn to see Sky.

"Hey" he mumbles yawing

"Hey" I whisper turning back to the view

"What's up?" he senses my troubles. I look at him.

"Well you know I remembered something private about Clover?"

"Yeah"

"Well it was kinda private to both of us" I look back at the view wondering whether or not to tell him. "We kissed" I look to Sky, his face shows shock, he rakes his hand through his hair turning to me he says.

"Well now we definitely need to find her"

* * *

><p>Clover's POV<p>

I appear downstairs in my "dress". Gantlos and Anagon are missing, only Duman and Ogron stand there like clowns, mouths wide open.

"Let's get this over with" I grunt shoving my way past them. My hair seriously annoying me. When I had got upstairs I had found a picture of someone's hair with a note from Gantlos.

Clover,

Where this dress and do your hair like this, make this day great. Or, I will make your life a living hell and Bloom's. See you down the aisle

YOUR GROOM,

GANTLOS

P.S XXXX

God how I hated him already. I was supposed to spend the rest of life with him as well! I snarl. I heard the two wizards behind me start to worry. Look, Clover you need to calm down, I tell myself, we have to do this for Bloom and Laurence. My heart tightens, Laurence. I turn left down the street to the chapel, my three inch high heels killing me and making a lot of noise on the ground. I reach the chapel first, looking back at Ogron and Duman.

"Nervous honey?" Duman aks me, taking my arm, teasing me trying to sound like the dad. I forcefully step on his foot in my killer heels, he winces besides me, biting his lip. I can't help but get a little satisfaction from his pain, Ogron shoots me a warning thought. A thought pops into my head.

"Hang on wait has this wedding been licensed" I look back behind me at Ogron.

"No" he shrugs. Perfect. Then the chapel doors are opened and I slowly down the aisle, I begin to drag me feet on floor, trying really hard not to get to Gantlos, who's smirking in a red suit. Yuck. I stop mid-way, I really can't do this, but I have to for Laurence and Bloom's sakes. Duman pulls me along to Gantlos, who takes my hand. I pull my hand away.

"No!" I yell, Gantlos reaches out towards me.

* * *

><p>Laurence's POV<p>

An hours later we're rushing down the street to where an illegal wedding is taking place in the chapel. The winx and us guys were asked to go since it was pretty basic and all the other guards were busy.

"I wonder if it's anyone we know?" Layla takes Nabu's hand.

"I doubt it" Bloom shakes her head

"It's probably just some teenagers trying to marry early" Stella shrugs

We arrive in the chapel to hear screaming from inside. I rush to the doors and fling it open. I find the black circle surrounding a petite blonde girl, I can see her hair is big and fluffy, her dress is tight and short, white and glittery, she has bright red lips sticks on and, heels that could kill. She manages to escape out of the circle and spots me.

"Laurence!" she cries, I hear the others come in behind me "Oh-", Ogron hits her with a dark ball, sending her flying across the chapel into the wall.

"CLOVER!" I scream


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the new chapter, I hope you like it. Please review!

* * *

><p>Clover's POV<p>

God, my head. I stand up swaying wrenching these ridiculous heels off. I click my fingers reappearing in my Believex form. All the clothes familiar to me, I can not tell you how good that feels

"You lied to us!" yelled Ogron sending an another ball my way, I easily dodge it.

"I thought you were supposed to give us a good wedding" Gantlos furiously whispers

"And now your sister will have to pay the price" Duman stepped forward aiming a ball of dark magic at Bloom. Time slows down, I see Bloom take a step back her mouth open in shock, Sky running forward to her, Laurence yelling my name and, Ogron smiling.

"No!" I yell, a force field immediately covers the winx and specialists. Bloom looks up at me, her face turning from confusion into sheer desperation.

"Clover!" she calls out

"You little witch!" Anagon aims another ball at me, I swiftly dodge it.

"What did you just call me?" I walk towards them, my hands glowing from the energy building there. Anagon backs up, Duman nudges Ogron in amusement. "Don't ever call me that again!" I yell aiming one of my power balls at him sending him through the chapel wall.

"Whoa! the book was right about her being powerful!" Stella cheers for me I throw her a grin, she hasn't changed.

"You did not just do that" I turn back to Gantlos

"Oh but I did" I grin

"Men!" Ogron yells collecting his troops, I roll my eyes. "We must put all our powers to together to defeat this pixie" he spits. My eyes narrow at him.

"Right" Duman snarls. A dark atmosphere falls the room as a black ball with a dark purple outline appears before them. Oh god, now I'm in trouble. I look at the winx and specialists, my barrier won't last for much longer, I need to get them out of here now. But it's too late as I see them aim the ball at me.

* * *

><p>Bloom's POV<p>

"NO!" I scream, trying to reach out to Clover as the ball is aimed at her. I can't lose my sister just when I've found her again.

"CLOVER!" Laurence yells, we both look at each other, both understanding we are the only ones who still remember her. Clover opens a shield around herself. She begins to shake as a tide of dark energy continues to hit her.

"We have to get out now!" Timmy yells

"By our calculations at the moment she only has a 1% of a survival!" Tecna pushes against the barrier.

"Obviously your calculations haven't met Clover" Laurence grins

Clover looks up at grins at Laurence, she stands up straight, pushing the dark energy away from her, she begins to walk towards the wizards. Roxy and Stella cheer behind me. I start to laugh as I realize the wizards actually look scared of her.

"I suggest you go now" Clover speaks with no struggle whilst blocking the dark energy.

"How?" Ogron whispers

"That's not what I said!" Clover yells, the dark energy stops coming towards her as the wizards back away. "Now it's time for you to go", Clover raises into the air. A white light comes from her, it fills the room leaving us all blinded. When we dare to open are eye's, the barriers are gone and Clover's laying on the floor, struggling to get up.

"Clover!" I yell running towards her, giving her a hug knocking her to the floor.

* * *

><p>Laurence's POV<p>

I watch as Clover hugs her sister, happiness spreading across her face. I can tell she has missed us. She detaches herself from Bloom and walks over to me, when she reaches me she looks down at the ground.

"Um...so.." she begins, stumbling for the right words. I grab her pulling her into a tight hug. I try to hold her as close as I can, never wanting to let go. I feel her resting her chin against my shoulder and sighing.

"I missed you" she whispers into my ear. I pull away from her and grab her hands.

"I missed you more" I whisper. She smiles at me as tears roll down her face. I brush them aside with my thumb, looking into her dark green eyes.

"Hey!" Layla yells "Would someone please tell me why Ogron called Bloom this girls sister? And why is she getting all romantic with Laurence?"

"Yeah!" Musa steps forward

"Now girls calm down. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for this", Flora steps forward calming both the girls down. I shoot her a thankful glance. "Go ahead sweetie"

"She better have an explanation" Rivven muttered, Clover grins at him beside me.

"Oh Rivven. You haven't changed at all"

"What do you mean?" Brandon stepped forward

"Tell us" Roxy said

"Well it will be easier to show you" Clover let go of my hand, and rose up in the air. "Rewind!" she yells

Bloom and I look about us as everyone else's faces become neutral.

"What did you do?" Bloom asks gently

"I'm just uncovering the memories I made you guys forget" she lands beside me, I put me arm around her as she leans into me, I can tell she is extremely tired and weak. Bloom rushes over to Sky as he begins to shake his head, obviously now he remembering.

"How could we have forgotten you?" Nabu steps forward, taking Layla's hand

"We're so stupid" Sky hugs Bloom, Clover laughs, there's a joy in her laugh almost as if she hasn't felt it for a long time.

"Clover why did Gantlos say our wedding?" Dexter turns to the girl beside my side.

Clover's POV

I feel Laurence freeze beside me, and the arm round my shoulder slack. I sigh.

"I had no choice. I had to go through with it, for all of you" I hang my head. "The things they were going to do with you if I didn't do as they asked or I told them where you were". I look up at Laurence, who's now looking down at me. I take a deep breath.

"How did you get captured by them in the first place?"

"It was two weeks ago, when they found me on Solaria, I didn't know who they were they hid their faces from me. I remember waking up in a dark cellar they all stood in the corners, I couldn't see them. Then they began to ask questions about you, of course, I didn't tell them anything. Then after a week they got bored, then the torturing began" my voice starts shaking. "It went on for two days, each one with a different method, each one wanting something else" I look down at the infected wound I got from Anagon stabbing me. I hear gasps around me and Laurence pulled me closer to him. "I escaped from them after two days and flew for what seemed days before I came across Gradness. Oh Flora, you would love it there the people who live there actually live inside ancient oak trees, it's so beautiful" I look at Flora, her eyes reflect amazement as she pictures it. "I disguised myself and then came here where Laurence met me as Amber" I glance up at him, smiling. He returns a weak smile, even though all of them are masking their thoughts perfectly, I can see pain in all of their eyes. "They captured me, again. And forced me to marry Gantlos if I didn't..." I shiver. "I just want all of you to know it's not your fault. It's mine. Mine for wiping your memories, mine for getting captured by them, it's just all my fault".

"Girl, that is one wacky conclusion" Stella states

"It's obviously not your fault" Musa says trying to comfort me

"But it is" I begin to cry, "now that my memory blank wasn't powerful enough, Bloom can never have a happy family like she deserves"

"Don't you deserve one too?" Bloom asks me, taking my hand.

"No" I whisper, shaking my head "you deserve one for doing so much for the universe, for not giving up on Sparks, for being such a good friend to these guys. I've never done any of those things"

"But you have" Laurence whispered, I shake my head again.

"I don't. I couldn't even send the wizards to the Omega dimension just then, I only sent them to Shadow haunt. I didn't have enough power" I shake my head again. God this is all my fault.

* * *

><p>Laurence's POV<p>

"What!" Layla cries

"Layla, sweetie calm down!" Flora tries to soothe her

"How can we Flo?" Musa chimes in

"We'll have to fight them again!" Roxy cries, you can see she's remembering all the times the wizards came after her. Soon a huge argument is caused, with Flora and Helia trying to bring peace. Besides me Clover calls out, she falls to her knees, holding her head in pain.

"Clover!" I drop to the ground besides her, holding her. The others are still arguing. "Would everyone clam down and listen!" I yell, pointing at Clover, everyone immediately stops yelling. Clover begins to thrash about in my arms.

"No! No! Get out of my head Ogron! Now! Stay away from me" Clover pauses, "no" she whispers fiercely, her eyes seem blank, as if she's staring into space. "I won't let you! Stay away from them! No! Don't you dare do that no! NO! NO!" Clover begins to scream, I hold her close to my chest until it ends. She pulls away opening her eyes, looking straight into me.

"They're raising everyone. They're raising the whole of the Omega dimension" and with that she passes out.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, sorry it has taken me so long to update but the computer decided to annoy me by not working so... I haven't been able to write in a while. But, I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review!

* * *

><p><span>Waking<span>

Bloom's POV

"Come on Clover, please wake up" I whisper in her ear, holding her hand.

"Don't worry sweetie" Flora places her hand on my shoulder "she'll be fine"

"But she's been sleeping for four days!" I cry

"She has slept for longer though" Musa mutters, I shoot her a glance, not helping.

"No sweetie" Stella shakes her head speaking into her phone, "there's been no signs of waking up" she pauses. "No I know, we'll all worried about her. Tell Laurence we'll call him the minuet she wakes up. Goodbye snuckhems, love ya!" Stella put down the phone. I look out to the window, letting in the golden rays of light, Alfea is beautiful. I sigh, I wish Sky was here, but he had to go back to Red Fountain with the other boys, Laurence has been out of his mind, spending every free second he has by Clover's side. She hasn't stirred since Ogron placed himself in her mind, she was right, they did free the whole Omega dimension prisoners. Havoc has rained for days. They have now caught 1/3 of them, but it's still not enough. Clover moves beside me. All seven of us gather round her in hope, just hoping, maybe, she might wake up. Her eyes flicker but stay shut, a sigh is let out before she sinks back down into unconsciousness. Looking up the other face's fall. Slumping back in our chair's we watch her chest fall and rise, fall and rise, fall and rise, fall and rise. The old hospital doors are opened with a BANG! We turn to see our boyfriends strolling towards us. I get up swapping with Laurence, I run over to Sky, hugging him, hiding from the world outside.

"She moved earlier and her eyelids fluttered" Roxy lays a hand on Laurence's shoulder. Weakly, he smiles at her.

"But she didn't wake up" he whispers, looking back at Clover

"No I'm afraid not" Layla shakes her head

"Girls!" We turn to see Mrs F hurry down the hall, "you have a visitor!" behind her Fyside waves.

"Fyside" I leap into his arms, "did you hear?" he nods. Stepping out he hurries over to Clover, feeling her pulse, nodding.

"She's done this before, I can heal her but it will take two more days" Fyside reaches into a leather back, reaching in taking out several brightly coloured pink liquids.

"Oh of course!" Tecna cries, smiling at Fyside "why didn't I think of that before?"

"Huh?" Rivven looks at her like a confused puppy.

"Those are the formula's of life" Timmy states "each one with a different purpose"

"And there pink!" Stella cries, I can't help but smile at her.

"Girls I also bring bad news" Mrs F sighs. "You girls and boys need to go to the Omega dimension now" we all glance at each other, worrying, what does she mean?

"What's happened?" Helia asks

"The balck circle are planning something bigger but we don't know what. We want you to go stop them"

"Hang on. You want us to go back to the Omega Dimension whilst Clover is still unconscious?" Nabu gives her a look

"Yes" sighing, nods her head. We look at each other.

"She would want us to go" Dexter says

"Yeah. She would" Brandon sighs

"We better get ready" Sky sounds glum next to me.

"I'll stay behind" Laurence says

"What?" I look at him

"I'll stay behind so once she wakes up I can take her to the Omega Dimension, because I doubt she won't go some way or another"

"But-" I start

"Bloom. It's totally logical. If we need help Clover's the best one to do that, but she can't do that on her own. I think it's a great idea for Laurence to stay behind, and this way he can protect her from the escaped prisoners" Tecna comforts me.

"Fine" I mutter walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>Clover's POV<p>

No they can't go. No! I try to get up, but, I still stay in the same position. Laurence grabs my hand as the others leave the room.

"Come on Clover, please" he kisses my cheek leaving Fyside to revive me.

* * *

><p><em>Two days later...<em>

Laurence's POV

I hurry to Clover's bed. Today is the day. The day she wakes up. I sit down in the chair to her right, Fyside is to her left in his own chair. We catch each other eye's knowing how desperately each one of us want her to wake up.

"Any word from them?" Fyside asks, shaking my head, thoughts of worries cloud my thoughts. We haven't heard from the winx and the specialists since they left. Clover's eyes flutter open, she sits up looking at us.

"Laurence? Fyside? Laurence! Fyside!" Clover dives onto me, causing me to almost topple of my chair. She lets go of me and dives at Fyside, he chuckles.

"I'm afraid I'm getting too old and your getting to big for that" Clover smiles at him.

"Clover!" we turn to see Livy flying towards us

"Livy!" Clover hugs Livy as she flies into her. "It's so good to see you"

"I've missed you so much. Chatta hasn't stopped talking about you ever since the winx told us what you did. I can't believe it! Promise me you'll never do that again!"

"I promise" Clover smiles down at her, then looks up at me. "Any word from them?"

"How do you know about that?" I ask

"Well I could hear but I just couldn't move"

"Then no. There hasn't been", Clover jumps of the bed taking my hand.

"Then we've got to go now!"

"Clover what's wrong?" Fyside appears in front of her

"They're releasing the original"

* * *

><p>Sky's POV<p>

"Bloom?" I stand up to see her lying on the floor. "Bloom!" I run towards her.

"Sky" she whispers as I reach her

"Yeah it's me" relief floods through me as I help her up

"Where are we?" she hold on to me, I put my arms around her waist, protecting her from the outside world.

"I don't know" I whisper as I pull her tighter. It was a trap. When we landed it wasn't just black circle waiting for us, but everyone we have ever fought. Oviously, we lost.

"Sky? Bloom?" we turn to see Stella and Brandon standing together.

"Stella!" Bloom cries running towards her, but stops. "We're in an invisible container Sky"

"Us too" cries Brandon

"Don't forget about us" Musa chimes

"Us too" Helia whispers, holding tightly on to Flora

"Us as well" Layla huddles next to Nabu

"And us" mummers Dexter

"We're trapped in some sort of plasma wall" Timmy calls

"Why are we here?" I ask

"And with our boyfriend's in separate containers?" Tecna ponders

"This doesn't add up" Roxy says

"Your right, it doesn't" Flora whispers, clutching Helia

"Oh god" Stella gasps

"What?" Nabu asks

"Laurence and Clover" Rivven bangs his fists against the barrier

"We got to stop them from coming" Bloom looks up at me

"Timmy! Tecna! Step up a communicator!" I yell, giving orders

* * *

><p>Laurence's POV<p>

"The Original?" I look at her

"You know...The first evil one? The source who created the Ancestral Witches?" I look at her, dumbfounded. Sighing, Clover explains "The Original is the first evil creator, it created the Ancestral witches, and created the dark side on the tree of life. It was once the most powerful being in the universe until Zoe fairy of good, the first fairy ever born defeated it and improsined it at the heart of the Omega dimension. Over thousands of years it evolved until it has become the heart. If it's free then the whole of the universe is doomed".

"Doesn't sound any different" I shrug, we always seem to be saving the universe. Clover hits me lightly on the arm, grinning.

"We better be going. Fyside-" we turn to find Fyside is gone.

"What a funny man. And Clover, no we can't go I won't allow it"

"Come on look I can protect my-" I put my finger to her lips.

"We all know you can't do that" she frowns at me, "but, that's not the reason. We need help and we need to know more about this original guy", Clover rolls her eyes at me.

"Fine"

"Good" I kiss her, finally.

"I'll help" a voice comes from the door. We pull away, blushing, we turn to see a small fairy with red hair.

"Mirta!"


	7. Chapter 7

Hey,thanks to all those who have reviewed hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>Clover's POV<p>

Turning dangerously round the cliffs of Erakylon. I sit at the helm of the ship, whilst Laurence has his hands on my shoulders, talking to Mirta. Whilst Saladene, Mrs Faragonda and Headmistress Griffin are further back discussing about battle plans.

"So do you know anything about the original?"

"Yeah I do. They told us about it in Cloud Tower. The original turned bad when his fiancée, Amber, was killed in an accident. The original turned bad swearing revenge on Zoe, believing she caused the accident, but always remembered his love, which means the only thing that can weaken him is memories"

"Looks like you'll be useful for once Clover" Laurence chuckles

"Oi! Watch it" I tease him, at that moment we land on Erakylon. We walk out of the doors to find the king and queen waiting for us.

"You majesties" we bow lowly

"Rise" the king's voice booms across the land

"Is it true?" the queen's voice wavers, I nod my head.

"I am truly and deeply sorry" Mrs F come up behind me "but we plan to rescue them but, we'll need your help"

"We thought you would say that so we invited Oritell and Miruim" the queen smiled sweetly at me, I looked over to Laurence he immediately stepped towards me, pulling me back. Oritell and Miruim came into view.

"You" Oritell whispered, "you ignored your post and fled, your a disgrace"

"Hey! Leave her alone! She just saved us, again! And now is planning to save Bloom and everyone else, again! And all that she wants is your help saving her twin! Is that so much to ask?" Laurence steps in front of me

"Laurence" I beg

"Servant?" Saladene looks at me

"Now is not the time" Miruim whispers furiously "we'll talk about this later"

"We will join you" the knig of Erakylon booms

"Us too" Oritell glares at me

"Good. Because we're facing the original" Headmistress Griffin walks back to the ship.

* * *

><p>Tecna's POV<p>

"Timmy do you think this will work?"

"We've got to try Tec" saying this Timmy pushes the last bit of the communicator together.

"Well I guess it's time to contact Clover" I press down on the red button giving off a signal. Clover's face appears before us.

"Guys we've got her" Timmy yells, the winx and specialists get as close as they can.

"No a good time Tec, I'm driving a Red Fountain ship" Clover's brow furrows in concentration.

"But don't worry we're coming for you" Laurence's face appears.

"They haven't hurt you guys have they?"

"No not yet" I reply "don't come to get us! Whatever you do!"

"Bit too late for that. Clover's gone all planning maniac she's got the company of light and the royalty of Erakylon, Sparks and Mirta with us"

"Hey! I am not a planning maniac!" Clover lightly thumps him on the arm. Laurence looks down at her grinning, teasing. All of us girls coo, and I smile at them.

"You can't come Clover! Please" Bloom begs

"No can do Bloom. Your my sister and I will always be there for you, no matter what"

"But you can't! Everyone we have ever fought is here!" Stella cries, Laurence swears

"It's not just the original then, well this will be harder than I thought" Clover's are fixed on the sky.

"The original?" I ask

"Sky!" King of Erakylon appears on the screen "it's so good to see you alive!"

"Father!"

"These friends of yours are amazing, this young girl hasn't stopped worrying about you guys!" the queen appears on the screen, placing her hand on Clover's shoulder.

"No you mustn't come it's far too dangerous!" Stella cries

"Stella?" Stella's mother and father appear on the screen, pushing the rest of them out of the way.

"Mother! Father!"

"We're coming to get you sweaty, don't you worry!" they say in unison

"Looks like finally we can do something right to together"  
>"Bloom!" Oritell and Miruim push everyone else out of the way<p>

"Mum! Dad!"

"Yeah, we are coming to get you" Miruim told Bloom

"And then we will banish your evil twin" Oritell hissed, giving Clover the evils, whos looking straight ahead and appears back on the screen.

"Look. We are coming to get you if you like it or not"

"But you can't it's too dange-" I yell, Laurence interrupts me

"Bye guys! See you soon!" the device shuts down.

"How did she do that?" Timmy scratches his head "Tec. Only we should have been able to shut it down" I nod, looking at the others

"What do we do now?" Flora asks

"Well we can't just let them barge in here! They'll get killed!" Rivven looks at Musa

"And Mirta" Musa looks down at the ground

"She's so brave" Roxy whispers

"So then what do we do?" Layla looks about her.

* * *

><p>Clover's POV<p>

"Well there goes our chance of surprise" Mrs Griffin mutters

"Like I said it wasn't Clover's fault. The contact came from Tec and it took a lot of her powers to shut it down" Mirta defiantly talks back to her old headmistress

"Guys!" I yell "look it doesn't matter we're here!" we touch down in Omega, Walking out of the ship, cocooning myself in my coat from the cold outside, warm arms caming around me banishing the cold, I looked up to see Laurence smiling down at me, I smile back. Mirta walks up beside me.

"How far?" she asks, I close my eyes searching for thoughts of the villains.

"Not far, go straight forward" I look back at the others, "we'll get them back, I promise you"

Bloom's POV

"Witches! Wizards! Lord Darkhart! And Valtor!" they all appear before me.

"Yes dear Bloom" Ogron whispers stepping forward

"What do you want?"

"Strangely enough this time it's not just you" Lord Darkhart taunts

"It's all of you" Valtor chuckles

"Why have the power of the dragon fire, when you can have so much more?" Anagon asks

"Water, Fire, Sun, Nature, Animals, technology, Sounds" the ancestral witches screech

"The perfect mixture" the trix cackle

"You'll never get them!" I yell, digging nails into exposed flesh.

"Oh but you are Bloom"

"That bubble your trapped in is draining your powers soon they'll be gone, and we shall rule the universe by his side!" Gantlos raises his hands

"Not if we can help it" all of us turn to see our rescue team standing there.

* * *

><p>Clover's POV<p>

"Oh, poor villains, really did you think you would get away with it? My I present you to the company of light, the royalty of Erakylon and Solaria, Mirta our crossover fairy to witch, Laurence the specialists, and me the fairy of memories, the one you should be really scared off" I grin at them.

"No" Ogron whispers "but that's impossible"

"You really thought entering my mind would work?"

"Actually, I did" a figure appears on the other side of the room. No, it can't be, I would recognise that figure anywhere.

"Reveal yourself" Laurence yells next to me, the figure takes a step forward into the light.

"Fyside?" I whisper, crumbling my knees sink to the floor

"I believe I am called the original"


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, sorry it took so long, I've had a busy week, plaese review!

p.s thank you to Rocky! For nearly reviewing every chapter!

* * *

><p>Bloom's POV<p>

"No" I whisper, watching my sister, Sky puts his arm's around me.

"No" Clover copies me, getting to her feet and stepping forward. "That's impossible"

"I'm afraid not" Fyside grinned at her wickedly "now lets get rid of this rescue party".

"No!" I yell as he aims a dark ball, bigger and more powerful than the wizard's dark energy. I didn't need to worry thought as Clover en-closed them in a force field.

"Don't you even dare" she whispers, "don't even try"

"Hmm... your more powerful than I thought"

"You bet I am" Clover changes into her believex form

"Clover!" Laurence cries out behind her, warning her

"You don't have a chance against all of us!" Icy sneered stepping forward with everyone else. They all begin to aim powerful dark magic at her, she immediately opens a force feild around herself, not letting the other one go. I open up my mind to her. Kneeling down, she glances my way.

"You little toad!" she turns to Fyside, "that's a fighting of a coward. Draining their powers from a bubble!" spitting, she makes swishing movements with her hands, I hold on to Sky as we are lifted up in our own bubble. Hearing the other girls gasp, I guess the same has happened to them. We all fly into the force field that's containing my parents. Clover watches us smiling weakly.

"Die pixie!" Lord Darkhart mutters as he continues to attack.

"Just let their force field down and you won't be giving us much strength to them" Gantlos tries to persuade her.

"Never" Clover grits her teeth as the bubble around her drops, exposing her to their dark magic. Yet, she turns to us, channelling all of her power into our force field.

"Let us out we can help you!" Flora cries next to me

"Let us help you!" Roxy steps forward to my side

"No!"

"Think about it Clover, wouldn't it be easier?" Fyside taunts her, she swivels round to him.

"I rather die than risk their lives Lucas"

* * *

><p>Clover's POV<p>

Everyone stops, looking at me, I shouldn't be able to know his name. Oh but I have a secret weapon.

"_Now Zoe" _I whisper into my mind

"_You sure?" _

"_Yes seize your chance"_

I fly up into the air, while everyone looks at Fyside or Lucas.

"How can she know that master?" Darcy rubs her head

"That's impossible not even us know his name" Headmistress Griffin looks at me.

In my mind, I find Zoe and let her see what I see and control me.

"Ah yes, but you didn't meet him before he was this" my mouth forms words but I have no control over them. I drop to the ground again.

"Zoe?" Lucas looks at me

"Yes Lucas"

"Zoe?" Rivven exclaims behind me

"Clover is merely a reincarnation of me. The closest one of me there has ever been, I am her and she is me"

"Zoe" Mrs Faragonda whispers in amazement

"The first fairy" Saladene states

"It doesn't matter I shall defeat you"

"Why so sour Lucas? I understand and also grieve for you loss, mine was of my sister. But its has been centuries, please move on, and let Bloom go. She may be a reincarnation but she is not her"

"I'm a what?"

"A reincarnation of my dear sister, Ella"

"Your Ella?" Sky looks at her dumbfounded

"Apparently so" she shrugs

"_It's time" _Zoe whispers to me

"My dear Ella could it really be?" Lucas eyes warm

"_Are you sure?"_

"You'll never get your hands on her!" Stella shouts

"_Positive"_

"Yeah don't you even think about touching our girl Bloom!" Musa steps in front of me,

"Yeah!" Layla joins her

A tearing pain fills my body.

"You'll never lay a finger on her!" Tecna joins them

"Count us too" Brandon steps forward drawing his sword

"I'll shall get her back"

I call out standing tall, closing my eyes I let the separation happen.

"What's going on?" Timmy fumbles around with his database

"No! Don't you dare Zoe!"

"Too late" a voice replies beside me.

* * *

><p>Laurence's POV<p>

Clover stands back to back with a young fairy round about her age. The new fairy, I'm guessing Zoe, has waist length wavy hair, exactly the same as Clover's, pale pink lips, pale face, grey eyes, and a long green gown.

"Zoe?" Lucas looks at her

"Good to see you again"

* * *

><p>Clover's POV<p>

"It can't be"

"Oh but it is"

"When you locked me up in here, I killed you"

"Correction. The poison killed me, and I emerged my soul in a new body, knowing that one day you would rise again and I would have to be there"

"You trapped his soul, not his body" I whisper realising now

"What?" Layla cries behind me

"Zoe trapped his soul, as a punishment, so he would live but be an empty shell. The worst punishment of all"

"But it didn't work" Lucas sneers "yes, my soul may have been trapped here, but, I still managed to take a sweet old man's life, you know him as Fyside when you were born Clover. So I could watch you and then use you as one of my own devices, it was going perfectly, the wizards freed me, and you were alone before they found you again."

"All that kindness, all that caring, all that love was fake? The only love I have ever received before?"

"Yes" Lucas cleaned his nails, like it meant nothing

Anger boiled up inside of me "Zoe let's finish this"

"I couldn't agree more" Zoe turns to me clasping her hands in mine. Slowly, we fly up into the air closing our eyes.

"No! Stop them!" Lucas calls out frantically on the ground, immediately I open another force field around us, as Lucas's servants aim magic at us. Lifting up our hand's a great white ball appears, we aim it at Lucas and...

"No!" we both turn to see a red head next to Bloom. Zoe drops to the ground.

"Ella?"


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, this is the last chapter in this story, I may do a sequel but I may not if no one seems intrested in it. So, if you want it to carry on please review! Thanks

* * *

><p>Bloom's POV<p>

I look at the girl besides me. That's her, that's Ella. She's my size with the same hair colour, but her hair goes down to her knee's, with blue shining eyes like mine, red lips, and a full length light blue gown, she's beautiful.

"My dear, sweet Ella, is it you?" Lucas took a step forward

"Yes my dear Lucas, it is me", Clover walked up to Lucas and stepped in front of him.

"Don't even try it"

"Get out of the way!" Lucas tried to punch her, but Clover grabbed his fist

"Back away"

"No! Let me have her!"

"She doesn't want you to", Lucas looks at her then looks at Ella.

"She doesn't want me?"

"No. She's scared of you, so scared, she doesn't want to touch you again. She's ashamed of what you did" with every word Lucas takes and step back, and Clover takes one forward. "She's so disappointed in you and all your games. She hates the idea of now being in you arms, scared to talk to you, scared to looks at you. She's disgusted by you, scared by you, ashamed by you, and wants nothing to do with you"

"No No No"

"Yes" Ella calls out

"Die you evil scum!" Icy aims an ice ball at her, enclosing Clover. "Don't you see Lucas she was tricking you"

"No" Laurence reaches out towards Clover.

"Trying to disarm you" Darcy steps in front of him

"Trying to make you weak" Stormy soothes him

"She's tricked us before as well" Gantlos points out.

"No! It is true" Ella calls out

"You don't love me any more" Lucas whispers

"No"

"Well then, if I can't have you then no one can" an evil looks appears in his eyes. "I shall kill both your reincarnation and you!" Clover breaks out of her ice cage.

"No!" Zoe and her yell

"First lets get rid of your annoying brat of a sister" Lucas aims a dark energy at Zoe, who backs away slowly, Clover runs forward.

"No!" she pushes Zoe out of the way, getting hit by the dark energy ball.

"No!" Laurence yells as she topples backward.

* * *

><p>Clover's POV<p>

Pain. Oh god, the pain. Tearing, searing, ripping my chest, leaving me a hollow shell. I saved her, I saved Zoe. My vision begins to blur, the bubble holding everyone else bursts, no. I try to create it again but it miserably fails. Laurence holds me up.

"Don't you dare leave me, come on Clover. Please" I look up into his blurry dark eyes. Reaching up I stroke his cheek, silent tears fall down his cheeks. I've died once before, and I'll die once again. This time I don't feel sad, I feel empty, a hollowness emptiness that carries more pain than I thought possible.

"Hush" I whisper, Laurence takes my hand. "Dry those eyes, there is now need, I will always be with you", Laurence's hand tightens around mine, as he kisses my forehead. I smile at him as I close my eye's for the last time.

* * *

><p>Laurence's POV<p>

I let out a cry as Clover's eyes close. I hear the girls gasp and begin to cry behind me.

"You will pay for that" I struggle to my feet, withdrawing my sword. Lucas snorts.

"Why so sure? Bloom stands beside me, wiping her tears away. "We'll beat you"

"Yeah you and what army?"

"This one" Flora steps forward, fury burning in her eyes we've never seen before. Everyone steps forward. Zoe stands beside me, becoming transparent and fading.

"You killed my reincarnation, I'll be going soon" she looks back at Ella. "Good luck sister" with that she disappears, the last bit of Clover disappears before me, the last link, the last piece. That's when the white hot fury in my soul begins.

"Bring her back" I whisper

"I'm sorry what?" Lucas looks at me

"BRING HER BACK NOW! YOU ABSOULET...!"

"No can do, and you really need to watch your language" Lucas interrupts me. I begin to shake, first he takes away Clover, and now he's mocking me about it. I feel Sky's hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down. Clover wouldn't want this" he's right of course. Clover would want me to protect them, save them, defeat all bad.

"It's time we took you down for good" Nabu turns to the wizards

"This should be a piece of cake" Oritell and Mirium, relax into a fighting stance in front of the Ancestral Witches. Every member of our group finds their true enemy and begins to combat. I stay where I am with Bloom, watching Lucas smug face, Ella joins us.

"Your fighting me?" Lucas slumps a bit when he sees Ella.

"Your not the man I fell in love with" she whispers shaking her head.

"Ready?" Bloom looks at us, the two fairies transform flying up into the air, while I fight him on the ground. Lucas quickly over powers us but we hold on. More and more of our team joins us, from defeating their rivals. Soon, everyone is here, Lucas is surrounded.

"I think it's time for a convergence!" Helia yells up to Flora, who blows him a kiss, my heart tightens. I look over to Clover's un-moving body. Above us I hear.

"CONVERGENCE!" a bright light floods the room. When we dare to look again Lucas is on the floor unconscious, the walls begin to crumble.

"We better go!" Timmy yells grabbing Tecna and beginning to run. I pick up Clover, holding her close to my chest. I look back at Ella.

"Ella! Quick" the others disappear round a corner, Ella sits next to Lucas's body.

"No it is my time, I must make sure he stays. Go!" I hesitate but leave her behind. I run faster than I ever have before, I catch up with everyone else, we just make it to the ship, with seconds to spare literally, as we take off the walls begin to collapse. Everyone cheers as we make it out.

"Where's Ella?" Bloom looks at me

"She stayed behind" I whisper looking at Clover.

"Clover!" Oritell yells with actual emotion for his child.

"My dear dear dear daughter" Mirium cries stroking her hair. I throw her a puzzled look. "We were under his influence" she whispers, we nod understanding.

"Hang on if his influence was un-done what about Clover?" Roxy watches her, I look down at her, shaking my head.

"Here let me feel" Flora steps forward, concentrating as she rests her fingertips on her temples. "No, it cannot be undone, not even by Bloom, this spell was to powerful". Flora pulls away shaking, her hand over her mouth. "But she's not dead"

"What!" Stella yells "really?"

"Yes but the fate is worth than death. Lucas sent her soul to wonder and to never to return to her body, she is in this room right now but we can't see her"

"She can hear us?" Mirta asks

"Yes, she's trying to speak to us"

"Clover?" I whisper.

_I am here._ The sentence is written on the misty window.

THE END


End file.
